


Sorry Babe

by Lupy180



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Dean waking you up in the middle of the night for sexSummary: Dean comes home from a long lonely hunt feeling frisky





	Sorry Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: smut, language, fingering (only a little), nipping, Dean calls ready Babe, and unprotected sex

You were dead asleep when you heard a familiar pair of heavy footsteps heading towards the bed. But you couldn’t bring yourself to open your eyes to greet your boyfriend after his long hunt. After the long drive home you figured he would have been too tired for a proper greeting and just needed to get some sleep. That’s how it usually went for you. So you didn’t pull yourself from your light sleep. You just kept your eyes closed and waited to feel Dean’s body beside yours.

You could hear his boots clink to the carpeted floor and you felt the bed dip beside you. Then you definitely felt him. A hard erection was digging in your lower back.

Nuh-uh. You thought to yourself. Then you felt Dean’s lips pressing kisses into the crook of your neck. The smell of mint mixed with whiskey hit your nose as his cold calloused hands dig under the warm duvet to grab ahold of your waist. That made your eyes snap open and if there was any chance of sleeping, it was gone now.

“Dean, what are you doing?” You mumbled beneath the blankets.

“Waking you up because I’m feeling horny.” Dean grinded his hips into your backside.

“Now?” You mumbled still half asleep.

“Sorry Babe, I gotta have you.” He dug his hand in your panties and brushed your lower lips.

When it came to having you, Dean never had to apologize. You were down to fuck when ever he was ready. Especially when he dug his fingers in your wanting sex. If fucking Dean Winchester was was a job you would be a millionaire.

You flinched when Dean nipped your neck and a quiet moan escaped your lips. He pulled his hand out of your panties and rolled you on your back so he could slide right between your legs. Even though it was pretty dark in the room you could see the outline of Dean’s figure and if you squinted you could see his well sculpted body with that tattoo on his chest. But even better, you could feel his hard muscles as he rubbed up against you.

He lifted your night shirt over your head and began trailing kisses down your chest. “You feel so warm and so…good.” He breathed out as he groped your bare breasts and brushed the pads of his thumbs over your hardening nipples.

All you had to reply with was a quiet whimper as you felt his clothed erection rub up against your moistening panties. You felt electric sparks travel between your legs. Now you were riled up and ready for him.

“I know you’re normally on top but I’m just going to fuck you real quick. I promise I can make it up to you tomorrow.” Dean whispered as he sat up and peeled your panties off.

He tossed the material somewhere over his shoulder and pulled his boxers down to his thighs before finally penetrating you. Your walls stretched around his perfect sized erection and a moan erupted from your lips. You kept one hand cradled behind his head and used the other to hold Dean’s back so he stayed right on top of you.

Dean’s hips met yours, going as deep as he could go. You remained caged between him and the bed as he pulled out then sheathed himself inside you again. It wasn’t long before he found the perfect rhythm and made sure to swirl his waist so his pelvic area would brush against your aching clit.

“Fuck, you feel so tight.” Dean murmured as he leaned his forehead against yours.

A fire ignited in your veins as Dean kept pushing into you. His lips covered yours just as you let out a loud moan. He was deep inside you and hitting all the right spots, like always.

He even hit your G-spot a couple of times. The delicious warmth in your pelvic area cause your sells to tighten and tighten even more. Finally you became extremely light headed as your orgasm set waves of pleasure shooting through you.

“Shit, I’m gonna-”

Dean’s words died in his throat and was quickly replaced with a groan. You felt his erection swell inside you and then you felt his warm come coating your inner walls. The sensation made you shiver in pleasure.

“Thanks Y/N, I really needed that.” He whispered as he rolled off you.   
You adjusted the covers and peaked over the mattress in attempt to find any article of clothing. “I’m going to hop in the shower. Wanna join me?” You asked.

Dean didn’t reply.

“Dean?” You turned to Dean and noticed that his eyes were closed. There was a light snooze coming from his lips that were partly open and his whole body was finally relaxed. All you could do was chuckle at the sight before you, lean forward, and press a gentle kiss on your sleeping boyfriend’s lips.


End file.
